devofandomcom-20200214-history
Outfits
1976 'In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution '(Outfits) Secret Agent Man The four members of DEVO wear light blue/grey short-sleeve cotton coveralls, and light blue visored saftey helmets, clear plastic face masks, and dark shoes, except for Mark, who wears his Booji Boy rubber head mask, light-soled shoes, and a large grey visored safety helmet, with a light-colored rectangular sticker on the front. : G.V.C . also wears a button and a watch. Jim wears a white v-neck undershirt. Booji (Mark) takes off his helmet. Bob1 later wears dark-lensed transparent sunglasses and a dark, visored cap. Chinaman wears a dark robe, "Chinaman glasses," and ancient headwear consisting of a dark strip over the center of his head, with a circle of metal in the strip at his forehead. Two huboons wearing, respectively, white shorts and yellow gym shorts with a black side stripe and no shirts or shoes paddle a sad-faced femme Devo wearing a short, light-colored robe and long red socks (and wearing a sad-expressioned face mask). A woman wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black and white checked skirt with glasses, rings, and a pendant necklace repeatedly bends down to touch her toes. Genral Jackett wears a green crew neck shirt under a distressed black leather jacket with buttons pinned up and down each lapel and with light bands around each arm or forearm. He also wears blue jeans and red swimming goggles. A man wearing a Ronald Reagan rubber head mask, yellow quilted pants, and a button-down shirt with wide pink lapels and sleeves and a purple front dances with a woman wearing a short-sleeved light blue-grey housekeepers uniform with a white collar and sleeve cuffs. Another huboon wears a blue top, opened at the chest, underneath a light-colored coat over his shoulders with a fur collar of alternating light and dark stripes. The huboon also wears a slitted visor. A man wearing a John F. Kennedy rubber head mask and dark long-sleeved button-down shirt waves at the camera. Jocko Homo Devolutionary Oath At the ending, Mark sits in a chair wearing the Booji head mask and no shirt, with a band of duct tape binding his arms and chest. A man (G.V.C.) wearing a mask (of Gorj), a watch, blue jeans with a dark belt, and no shirt stabs Mark and pulls off the Booji rubber head. 1979 'Duty Now For The Future' (Outfits) White synthetic shirts emblazoned with the Duty Now For The Future insignia, grey patterned pants, and silver visors. 1981 'New Traditionalists' (Outfits) Blue short-sleeved polo shirts (black sleeves and collar) with DEVO on the left breast, beige slacks, and NuTra Pompadors. These were plastic hair pieces based on John F. Kennedy's hairline; the most famous version was black, but DEVO performed at least one concert in red pomps. 1982 'Oh, No! It's DEVO' (Outfits) Black t-shirt and pants, with spudrings. A t this point, Mark Mothersbaugh often left his hair wild and unbrushed and sported a wild-eyed look, looking shockingly similar to Syd Barrett. At the start of the second set, the band sported energy domes and replaced the spudrings with white shirts. During Jocko Homo, these were removed to show the black t-shirts without rings. Booji Boy wore a smaller, inverted spudring (more similar to an anti-biting collar put on pets after surgery) and wore a long dress with a potato-head pattern. 1984 'SHOUT '(Outfits) There was no tour, although publicity photos do show white long-sleeved coats and pants with the oscilloscope icon on the left breast. The laserdisc promo featured wigs, fake half-faces, and colored business suits. 1988 'Total Devo '(Outfits) Until Happy Guy , the band sported red (sometimes blue on the cover art) jackets and pants with the Total DEVO "Happy or Not" icon on the collar. Then the coats were removed, revealing t-shirts with a larger "Happy or Not" on the back. These entire uniforms often turned from red to yellow depending on the lighting system, which often changed mid-song. For the encore, energy domes returned (with the exception of Mark during Booji's Beautiful World; Booji Boy wore a long yellow gown with his name on it.) The t-shirts were yellow with a small smile-frown on front and a larger Happy or Not logo with the words "TOTAL DEVO" on the back, whereas the shirts were clearly red. Booji Boy wore a long gown with his name on it, plus sunglasses. 1989 No noticable change. 1990 'Smooth Noodle Maps '(Outfits) The promotional photos and videos feature business suits of varying color (pink, red, orange, yellow, and black). In concert, the group wore white shorts and T-shirts made of a paper-like material. 1996 Striped prisoners uniforms. 1997 to 2001 (Lollapalooza 1997 shows) Yellow radiation suits from 1978, plus energy domes. Black shorts & booji boy t's underneath. 2002 Black jackets and t-shirts, black pants, and energy domes. By now, Mark has a grey moustache. 2004 Nike tour outfits Blue shirts and pants with blue energy domes or pompadors. Nike specially manufactured blue energy domes and pomps for the tour. This was the latest tour to feature the squared 3D glasses. also manufactured by Nike. 2005-2010 Energy domes and yellow radiation suits - very much like the 1978 outfits - some with "DEVO" on right breast, others on the left. (Exception; Jihad Jerry wore a grey business suit and a turban.) Before long, Mark Mothersbaugh starts ripping of pieces of his suit and those of the other band members. Eventually the remnants of the suits are removed (and, along with the Energy Domes, tossed into the audience), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee pads, and t-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). 2010 - present Devo played at the 2010 Winter Olypmics in canada. They wore reflective grey radiation suits and grey "everybody masks," and blue energy domes after a costume change. The suits are similar to the Duty Now For The Future Uniform. Noteworthy Recurring Concepts *Anonymity **Mask **Durka-Durka hoodie *Uniformity **Coverall or jumpsuit **Black undersuit *Protective gear **Helmet **Elbow and knee pad **Synthetic clothing *Headwear **Everybody mask **Plastic hairpiece **Energy Dome **Helmet **3D glasses **Safety helmet *Devolution of outfits during stage show **SFE jumpsuit, Everybody mask, and shoes **SFE blue t-shirt and weenie roast shirt **Energy Dome **"Radiation Suit" **Black shorts and t-shirt **Diaper Memorable Accessories *Spudring Eyewear *"sunglasses" *Square "3-D" style glasses (seen on Satisfaction video) *Oh, no! It's DEVO novelty glasses / Secret Agent Man video Chinaman glasses *Goggles worn by Mark See Also Temple of DEVO © Apparel *'Clothing Page I - Page II - Page III - Page IV ' *'Head Gear ' Devo-Obsesso © Devolved Gear *'Costumes & Other Gear ' *'T-shirts (and other garments) '